


White.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, another Chiral Cafe au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can this bad day gets any worse for Koujaku?</p>
            </blockquote>





	White.

Koujaku has a bad day. He love summer season and all that but sometimes even he himself will like a break from the heat.

The previous night he and Aoba had a small fight. Nothing major, just that things were a little strained this morning. Usually Aoba will greet him good bye by the door after breakfast but Koujaku left earlier than usual.

At work things just got worse. His customers were gossiping and asking him out on dates which he tried to decline as nice as he can while trying to concentrate under this heat.

But the girls misunderstood and even calls him scary!

"Koujaku-san looks scary, why do you look so mean to us?"

"Yeah! We were just asking if you're free to come with us to Chiral Cafe since today there's a special event!"

"Koujaku-san! You never hang out with us anymore! I hate this!"

And the three girls left him alone.

Koujaku then decided to just work until 2pm. He lost the mood plus he's still rattled by that girl's comment. It scares him, hell, even he himself is scared. If ever he'll loose himself to his fury again. If ever the mere resemblance of a stranger that looks like Ryuuhou will trigger his scars again...

Feeling emotionally drain as he sits at a nearby brick bench, Koujaku almost didn’t realize a shadow casts upon him.

Looking up, he almost gasps in surprise. It was a human size mascot of a bunny holding balloons and a basket of macaroons.

The mascot person wears a loose apron with the label Chiral Cafe as behind the big bunny there are girls fawning over the handsome waiters and staff.

Koujaku blinks when the bunny mascot hands him a red and blue balloon.

"Eh? For me?"

The bunny nods silently.

The brunette doesnt want to upset another person so he just accept the gifts, "uh... thanks. But you gotta head back there for work, pal. I think those girls wants more macaroons than a bastard like me."

That came harsher than he intended but Koujaku was just too tired to filter his words. 

"I miss Aoba. I wanted to apologize last night but til morning I missed my chance." 

And like a dolt he spilled something personal to some bunny stranger in the middle of the street.

"Aoba was nervous about something and has been practising some kind of pose or dance by the mirror. I should have paid more attention to him instead of worrying over my newly opened shop..."

Koujaku half expect the bunny to turn around and leave him there talking by himself but instead the mascot stayed still. Listening intently.

"We fought over something stupid and now... I bet he's angry to see me--- oof!"

Suddenly Koujaku got hugged.

He's used to have some girl latch onto his arm or from the back but right now a pair of fluffy white arms hug him close!

The bunny mascot hugs him like how a parent would to an upset child. Patting his head and go, "it's alright. Don't blame yourself."

It was then Koujaku notice something he didn’t realize earlier.

This height difference.

These gentle hands patting him.

This familiar hug...

And Aoba recently got a new side job at a cafe--

"Wait..."

The bunny steps back, pushes up his own mascot head to reveal the lower half of his face. Koujaku couldn’t see the whole face since the mascot person only push up the bunny head up to his nose... 

Koujaku can recognize those luscious lips anywhere... along with that flushed cheeks...

"Wait up... are you---"

Koujaku wasn’t able to finish his question as next he got a quick kiss to the lips!

A shy, quick peck one would give in the morning when sending their lover to work.

"I didn’t get to give you that this morning. I'm sorry too, Koujaku. I love you..."

And with that the bunny put on his bunny head back and walks away robotically. He almost look like he wants to run away from the sheer embarrassment but wearing a mascot suit for White Day bunny rabbit is a little tricky.

At the same time Koujaku walks back a few steps and sits down at the bench he sat several minutes ago. All the while touching his lower lip.

He knew who’s the person inside that mascot suit.

He knew now why Aoba was nervous the past week along with why he has strange posing practise by the mirror.

Despite their argument, his beloved lover still reach out to Koujaku and comfort him. Hug him during his darkest thoughts and the boy even kiss him a belated good-luck-on-your-day kiss in the middle of the street!

"Man.... I'm a bastard. The luckiest bastard."

Koujaku chuckles to himself, cheeks flush not due to the heat but from thoughts of his Aoba. He'll be sure to love the boy thoroughly tonight. Kiss his apology and gratitude on each patch of skin. On each strands of hair. Every inch of Aoba. His Aoba.

This time they'll talk out their arguements instead of playing the silent card. When Aoba took this many steps to him, Koujaku too should do the same... and never give up to reach out and hold Aoba's hand for the rest of their days.

\----

\----------

\----------------

END?

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write Koujaku being hugged by a big softie XD


End file.
